An Artifact Of My Own
The ninth epiisode of Season 4 of Moths Shall Play Plot Synopsis Weeks have passed without a ping, leaving Tyler and Blaine hard at work on a project that's been eating up most of their time. Finally, as Tyler checks his mail, he lets out a scream of excitement as the others rush in. Tyler then reveals to them that the project that he and Blaine had been working on was an adventure/mafia game for Steam called 'The Mafia Underground', and it had just been Greenlit for Steam. As the group celebrates, five Pings fire off in unison across the globe. In Sicilly, a business man is suddenly carrying out crimes for no reason; in Tokyo, a man is carrying out similar crimes claiming his family is being held hostage; in Moscow, a man is also carrying out crimes as he keeps getting promotions; in Dublin a guy is also carrying out crimes, but is also is exposing may different scams and secrets; and finally in Hong Kong, yet another man has turned to crime as his bank accounts keep going through the roof. The most pecuilar part is that none of them have even been attempted to be arrested. Witness and cops keep finding themselves dumbfounded at the sight of the men. Tyler and Blaine realize that they didn't just make one artifact, but rather five in one fell swoop since each of the pings match up with the characters in 'The Mafia Underground', splitting up, the team each takes a mobster to take down... Artifacts Mentioned Cassio Littereti's Fedora: 'Born of the Italian Maifan character, the navy blue fedora with a gold band infuses the wearer with the personality of Cassio Littereti, a sly and sneaky bastard who's out to get respect. Like the other "Mafia Underground" artifacts, the wearer becomes impossible to arrest by making the people feel dumbfounded. Downside: the user will eventually become engulfed in the flames of a casino that he sets on fire. ''Collected by Tyler Lepido 'Shen Tao's Red Vest: '''Born of the Triad member, the scarlet red vest makes the wearer imbued with the cocky and smart-aleck persona of Shen Tao. The more crimes the wearer commits, the richer he/she becomes. Like the other "Mafia Underground" artifacts, the wearer becomes impossible to arrest by making the people feel dumbfounded. ''Collected by Matt Sordens '''Finely O'Mallery's Trenchcoat: Born of the Irish Mobster, the brown trenchcoat causes the wearer to feel cunning and underhanded as Finely O'Mallery. The more crimes that the wearer commits, the more secrets he/she will expose from thougths coming to him. Like the other "Mafia Underground" artifacts, the wearer becomes impossible to arrest by making the people feel dumbfounded. Collected by Bri Rependata Keiji Kunia's Tatoos: 'Born of the Yakuza agent, the ink of the elborate tattoos is imbued with the desperate and dangerous personality of Keiji Kunia. While 'wearing' the tattoos, the wear will committ crimes in belief that his family is being held hostage. Like the other "Mafia Underground" artifacts, the wearer becomes impossible to arrest by making the people feel dumbfounded. ''Collected by Blaine Biston 'Eric Isayev's Fur Hat: '''Born of the Russian Mobster, the traditional fur hat is filled with the powerful and angry spirit of Eric Isayev. While wearing the hat, the user will gain promotions in his/her line of work, eventually getting to the head position. Like the other "Mafia Underground" artifacts, the wearer becomes impossible to arrest by making the people feel dumbfounded. ''Collected by Nikki Nola '''Santiago Montoya's Poncho: mentioned by Blaine in hopes that the DLC characters they were planning didn't become Artifacts as well. Would've made the user daring and an attention-seeker. Francis Bell's Suit Coat: Mentioned by Tyler in hopes that DLC characters they were planning didn't become Artifacts as well. Would've made the user a man on the hunt for revenge. Quotable Quotes *"Did we just create an artifact?" : "No...we created five artifacts..." : "That can't be good... ::: -Blaine and Tyler on the "Mafia Underground Artifacts" Trivia/Notes *The game 'The Mafia Underground' is an idea for a game that Affectos is working on **Cassio and Santiago are his favorite character *In the canon timeline, Tyler and Blaine re-made the game and mentioned DLC, but there are no signs of the artifacts existing yet... Category:Moths Shall Play Category:Affectos Category:Matt Sordens Category:Bri Rependata Category:Nikki Nola Category:Tyler Lepido Category:Blaine Biston Category:Unfinished Stories Category:Alt-Canon